


I Believe In

by labcaitlin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot/drabble, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labcaitlin/pseuds/labcaitlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has just gotten home after sherlock died, he goes straight to bed, it has been a long day, however he cannot sleep, for he feels guilty, about sherlocks death, but why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In

Greg awoke from his stupor just in time, as the bus was just pulling into his stop. He thanked Harry, the driver, and emerged into the balmy evening air. It had been a long day, and all he wanted now was to have a good nights rest. As he walked through the door to his lavish london townhouse he was greeted with a warm embrace from his wife, Julia, who said                                                                                                                                                                                              

"I put the kids to bed, I haven't told them yet, I thought we could have a chat."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

"I think I might just go to bed, we'll talk in the morning" he said, he traipsed up the stairs and collapsed on his bed.

Several hours later Greg awoke in a cold sweat, he glanced at the clock, it was 3am. His mind was racing, so he got up to get a drink of water, and on the way down he walked into a drawer. He looked down and saw a series of newspaper clippings, so he proceeded to take them down stairs with him. He sat at the kitchen table reading all of them through, they were all articles about Sherlock, and the final one came from today. The headline read "FRAUD THROWS SELF OFF BUILDING" Greg mulled this over, it didn't sound right to him, it didn't sound at all like Sherlock, but then again, he thought, who was Sherlock, really? His first thought was that he was an egotistical dick who puffed himself up to be this great detective. But then he started to think about the sherlock he knew. The irritating man, yes, he was certainly irritating, but he was always honest, thought greg. If you heard him talking about himself, you might think he was a stuck up asshole, but looked at him while he was doing his thing, you would see one of the greatest minds of the century, doing something of a magic trick, or that was how it had always seemed, to greg.

Then he started to think about the last time he had seen Sherlock, being brutally shoved up against the police car along side John. How broken he had seemed to look, it can't have been him who kidnapped those children, it just can't have. Greg started to wonder if maybe Sherlock was really just _that_ amazing, he can't just know these things about people, he must _deduce_. He starts to wonder, what would have happened, if he hadn't listened to Donovan, would Sherlock have died a hero? Would he have died _at all, for that matter_. An inner battle, was Sherlock a good guy, or a bad guy? Greg had always thought he knew Sherlock, that, perhaps they were almost _friends_. Greg's head felt like it was about to explode, he thought he might go lie down for a while, he knew he couldn't sleep but…                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  

Alarm bells started going off in Greg's head, the way that John looked at Sherlock, Sherlock's acknowledgement that John was his only friend, Sherlock didn't have friends, Sherlock never…


End file.
